Adventure's Tale
by Cordis
Summary: Arngrim and Roland's adventure's continue as they meet two new allies...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Valkyrie profile characters, places and things all belong to Enix and other involved companies

Disclaimer: All Valkyrie profile characters, places and things all belong to Enix and other involved companies. I own none of them. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of myself an others. I make no profit from this. 

**__**

Author's note: Hello everyone! This fanfic is basically based off of Valkyrie profile the game. I loved the game so much I had to write a fanfic on it. This story is only an offshoot of the broader scheme of things though. Instead of explaining the whole valkyrie thing or even lazard etc, this story takes place before then. Unfortunately, some of you may be angry to know, Lezard, valkyrie, and a few other major V.P. characters won't be in this fic. This fic is exclusively based on the group of characters that had an obvious plot together yet that plot was never explored in detail. This is basically the story of characters such as Arngrim, Roland, Lawfer, Celia, Kashel, Grey, etc and how they met and adventured together. Of course, this story takes place before any of them died. Instead this is a story on how they first got together. (hope that made sense, I guess its getting harder for me to explain.) Anyway I hope you all like it. J 

-Cordis

****

ADVENTURE'S TALE

CHAPTER 1

Arngrim wiped a damp cloth across his brow as the hot summer air once more brushed his skull. "I hate summer…" The mercenary warrior mumbled to himself, fingering the metal straps on his armor so as too allow a fresh breeze to pass through. 

Arngrim felt a soft hand gently nudge his shoulder causing him to turn around towards the one person in the world whom he could never raise his sword against; his brother Roland. 

Roland was a rather thin man whom, at a distance, seemed as if he had no resemblance to his brother whatsoever. Unlike Arngrim's rather muscular build together with his menacing sword and armor that gave him the reputation of Damocles sword, Roland was instead lean and a foot shorter then his older brother. By appearance he seemed virtually harmless despite the fact he wielded a bow and quiver across his back. However, as opposed to how he looked, Roland was indeed very skilled with his weapon of choice. Many people in the past were awed by his incredible skill with the weapon and could hardly fathom that a man such as he could wield it so flawlessly. Many more people would often say the two brothers were gifted with super human abilities to be as skilled as they were. Now, however, Arngrim and Roland didn't find themselves so lucky. 

*

Both Arngrim and his brother grew up in poverty, having lost both their father and mother years earlier when they were still very young. Even still, the people in the village greatly respected the two brothers. Their father had been a great Knight of Artolia and their mother was a highly respected and loved member of their community. In the past, their father had stumbled across their village after a recent battle with Villnore. He had literally fallen into the woman that would later be their mother. After nursing him back to health, Their father, Arzon, soon fell in love with the woman who's name was Sulia. Some months later Arzon decided it was time he return to the kingdom of Artolia yet at the same time he didn't want to leave the woman he loved. Painstakingly, Sulia told him that it was best he go to defend his king but only if he promised to return to her safely. Arzon made that promise and returned to his kingdom. 

Many years passed and little did Arzon know, Sulia had been pregnant with his son. After 2 years Arzon returned to her. He had been shocked of the realization he had a son but was overly joyed as well. He had told her he explained the situation to his king and the king had granted him off time as the threat with the Villnore had been sedated for the time being and also that it was owed to him since he was such a distinguished knight. Arzon spent the next11 years with Sulia after marrying her two months after his return. Two years after his return, she bore him a second child whom he cherished with equal love as that of his elder son. 

Soon time passed on and by the 11'th year War between the kingdoms of Artolia and Villnore had broken out again. Sadly, Arzon was called back to duty. Suliya had sadly accepted his responsibility as a knight but pleaded with him to return to his family soon. Once again, Arzon had made the promise and left to fight for his king. Unfortunately He was killed during a major raid on the kingdom. As it was, he had died while defending the king from a famous dark knight who was working in the service of the Villnore emperor. Both Arngrim and Roland, still young and naïve, never saw it coming when all of a sudden their mother became ill and died shortly after due to that illness. 

Arngrim and Roland grew up as orphans in the town. Though they were highly liked, they still lead hard lives, having to work hard for a living. Arngrim accepted the role of supporter as he insisted he do all the farm work and wouldn't allow his younger brother to bear the full harsh reality of their misfortune. Arngrim did everything he could to shield his brother yet even then, Roland seemed to possess a greater understanding of their poverty then his older brother and would often find a means of gaining wealth through less harsh means. Silently at night he would plant the money he earned into his brothers money pouch so that by the time the older brother woke up he would think he was still the one providing the major support. 

Life went on like this for 4 years for the two brothers until the day when a Dragon suddenly attacked their village. Nearly everyone was killed, however by some miraculous means Arngrim had taken up his father's sword and challenged the dragon. Roland, fearing for his brother's life, gave him support with a bow and quiver he found lying around. Though it was a fairly small dragon, it was still powerful and no one alive came out unshocked when finally the two brothers single handedly defeated the beast and forced its retreat. The remaining villagers saluted their brawn and bravery. The elder of the village then told Arngrim of his father and the legend that his father had formally been a Knight of Artolia. The two brothers saw their destiny at that point. They would journey forth and become knights of Artolia just like their father. 

*

However, now this vague dream was becoming more of a memory in the minds of both Arngrim and Roland. They had left the village over 3 years ago. Arngrim now 20 years old and Roland, 18 the two brothers had found many adventures and quests on their journey earning them the reputation 'The Bloody Brothers' yet they still held true to their dream of becoming knights. Unfortunately, that dream was now swiftly dwindling especially on this day as both brothers continued to suffer under the hot summer sky. 

"Who's idea was it to go south again?" Arngrim grumbled abruptly, once again fingering at his blue armored plate mail. 

"Hey don't look at me dear brother!" Roland defended. "I never said we should go south, I merely suggested that this way would lead us to the nearest town. Unlike you, I highly advised against us simply acting on impulse which you've managed to perfect over the years."

"Oh, so now you're just going to put the blame on me huh?" Arngrim was becoming more livid now, flailing his arms about while at the same time, being careful not to jostle his equipment too much. "Blame it on the older brother while sweet little innocent Roland has done no harm whatsoever!"

"I never said that!" Roland retaliated. 

"Oh really? Well you sure are a good actor then cause that's exactly the way you made it sound little brother." 

By now both brothers were walking through a particularly bushy trail, trying as hard as they could to keep out of the heat. There were many plants and ferns around them coupled with all sorts of flowers and insects. Had the weather not been so bad, the two brothers might have decided they had landed themselves on a tropical paradise. However, instead, this island of greenery and heat was nothing of the sort as the humidity continuing to pound upon their exposed flesh. 

Roland, holding his long bow as if it were a walking stick, swiftly struck it across a large piece of shrubbery in his way. "Look brother, I'm not trying to take advantage of you here. I just… I just don't want you to blame me for this. You know I hate it when you do that…"

Now it was Arngrim's turn to feel bad. He had absent-mindedly ignored the fact that he had indeed started the argument off by hinting the blame towards his younger brother. The big warrior sighed, once more wiping his brow with the back of his gauntlet gloved hand. "Roland… I apologize too. I didn't mean what I was saying. It's just… it's this damnable heat! That's what it is. You know how bad weather affects me. I'm never suited well with it."

Roland simply sighed and shook his head, continuing to walk forth through the glade. "Let's just keep moving brother. Arguing the issue is not going to get us out of this heat any faster."

Arngrim chuckled and was about to say something when suddenly as if out of nowhere a loud scream rang out in the distance.

Both brothers immediately turned their heads towards the shrill sound. 

"What was that?" Roland asked anxiously.

"No way of knowing unless we go find out!" Arngrim quickly unsheathed his broadsword then darted quickly down the forested path towards the source of the scream. Roland sighed. Once again, it seemed his brother had all but forgotten him as he has once again fallen victim to overruling logic with instinct. Nonetheless, Roland gripped his bow tightly in his hands as he rushed right after his brother, silently hoping they had not just gotten themselves in over their heads. 

__

::::::::::To be Continued::::::::::

****

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Clumbsy alliance

ADVENTURE'S TALE ****

ADVENTURE'S TALE

CHAPTER 2

Celia screamed loudly as she was forcefully knocked to the ground. Her sword, previously fastened tightly within her grasp, now lay sprawled about on the grassy field across from her. Ahead of her was the source of all her fears. Standing 7 feet tall, a huge ogre smiled evilly, brandishing a heavy mace secured firmly in his monster-like grip. 

Celia tried to rise but found her body was too sore to even move a nudge. She had stumbled across this area quite by accident. She and her partner had been scavenging for money and riches yet in their travels they had found themselves lost. After hours of trying to find their way, they decided to split up and after an hour, meet back at their previous spot to see if one or the other found anything familiar. 

Celia was now discovering the problem of that plan as she had instead run into a highly ferocious ogre who had been feasting on a recently killed deer. Celia had tried to defend herself, taking a swing at the gigantic beast yet her efforts proved meaningless as the thing easily dodged her strikes, taking odd swings of its own then finally disarming her. 

Celia knew what lay in store for her next. Ogres weren't particularly forgiving to their enemies. She only hoped her partner heard her fearful scream in time to come to her rescue.

Celia's breath came hard as the monster walked even closer to her. The grin never faltered as it raised its mighty mace over her head. Celia clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the sickening thud and then darkness. She felt fresh new chills running up along her arms and legs as the one preeminent thought circulated through her brain._ 'I don't want to die.'_

The beast braced its arms then launched the mace down with swift efficiency. Celia flinched in fear yet oddly enough, the strike never came. All she had heard was the tearing of air as the mace ripped through it and then a loud clanging noise. Noise?!?

The woman immediately tore her eyes open yet what greeted them, shocked her to the very core. Standing poised in front of her was a man in dark blue, plate mail armor wielding a sword large enough she couldn't fathom a man ever holding such a weapon. 

Celia was too shocked to speak.

"Are you alright!" Arngrim asked, battling against locked weapons with his ogre opponent. Celia did not respond, making Arngrim even more agitated. 

Suddenly the ogre, seeing its opponent distracted, increased its weight, effectively knocking Arngrim back. Arngrim stumbled a bit but steadied his balance before falling. 

The beast gave him no time to recover as it rushed in charging again. Arngrim saw the creature closing the distance and quickly ducked low as the mace soared swiftly over his head. Arngrim retaliated by plunging his huge sword firmly into the ogre's gut then forcing the blade upwards as it carried the beast's entrails right up into where it's mouth used to be. Huge quantities of blood burst forth, spraying Arngrim everywhere yet the man continued to keep the sword where it was, waiting to see if his opponent would do anything else. 

However, the ogre preformed no other action save its body convulsing sporadically as it made its downward decent to the cold hard earth. Finally confirming that the beast was indeed dead, Arngrim removed his sword from the entrails of his latest victim then pulled out a cloth from within the folds of his armor. 

All the while, Celia just watched in horror at the scene before her eyes. Never before had she ever seen a man with such speed, precision or strength. At the same time, neither had she ever witnessed such a brutal and bloody kill in her life. Her eyes lulled back as she felt a sudden urge to lose her lunch on the grassy floor. 

Arngrim slowly trained his eyes back on her. He moved over to a fallen log and proceeded to wipe the ogre's blood clean from his blade. He finally closed his eyes as he found the comfort of treating his blade relaxing to his slightly overexcited nerves.

Celia watched it all in morbid fascination and a good chunk of fear. She found herself too scared to speak for fear that the man was some demon of death sent to kill anything that dared come his way. Instead all she could do was look at him as he cleaned his blade. 

"Who are you." Arngrim suddenly asked. Celia was so shocked by his sudden comment to her that she fell over and nearly screamed out in fear. It took all of her nerves to sit back up and breath again. "Y… you're not going to kill me… are you?"

This time, Arngrim did finally reopen his eyes and the sight she saw made her almost want to faint in disgust towards herself. Arngrim had an amused expression on his face. Still cleaning his blade, the big man began to chuckle. "Now why would I want to kill you after I went to all the trouble of saving you from that beast hmm?"

Celia felt her face go red as common sense slowly began filtering its way back into her brain. Soon her arrogance kicked in again. "What kind of a save was that? You damn near scared a few years off of my life with that feat! You didn't have to kill the beast like that. And who are you anyway! I didn't ask for your help ya know!"

This only made Arngrim more amused. "Oh? And I suppose you'd rather I let the ogre kill and eat you then?"

Celia said nothing but the frown on her faced proved Arngrim had won that little squabble. "And as for names, I asked you first. As a matter or fact, now that I think about it, I believe I asked you two questions which you still haven't answered."

Celia clenched her fingers into tight fists. The fear she sensed in this man slowly began to fade as the mood of the area shifted from one of bloodshed to more of an amusing atmosphere. Celia let out a haughty sigh as she finally rose up from the ground and stood before the sword-wielding warrior. "I am Celia! Renowned across the lands as a great sword fighter! No one can defeat me when I really try."

"Is that right?" Arngrim asked, unimpressed as he was more focused on wiping a particularly persistent stain of blood from his sword. 

"Yes! As a matter of fact, that whole fight with the ogre was a fluke! Had things been different I could have easily defeated it."

"Right…" Arngrim said in an exaggerating tone of voice. 

"Hey! I- I'm serious here! I'm really good! People fear me you know!"

"Amongst other things…"

"What?! Just what are you implying!"

Arngrim now trained his eyes back up towards her, a tired expression on his face. "I think you already know the answer to that deep down inside, you just haven't summoned up the curage to realize it yet."

Celia was now boiling with rage yet before she could say anything more, they both heard a quick rustling of branches. Celia reacted with lightning speed, scooping up her sword and standing poised for an attack. "Oh hell, it's another beast!" she hissed towards Arngrim. 

Oddly enough, the big man only relaxed further into his log seat. 

"Well…" Celia persisted. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Why? I thought you said you were good enough to defeat an ogre on your own."

Arngrim saw the woman's face go red again yet he didn't laugh just yet. "Besides, you can be at ease. Ogres aren't generally situated around these parts. The weather's too humid for them here in this damnable heat. I'm willing to wager that particular ogre was just lost or something. Besides, you can be assured that what's coming through those tree's and branches is nothing hostile."

"And why do you say that?" 

"Because I know my own brother when I see him."

This time Arngrim couldn't help the laugh that came from his mouth as Celia blanched an even brighter color then before. Sure enough, Roland came strolling through the branches, more then a few bloody scratches marring his face, arms and legs. Roland frowned at the two people before him and the bloody dead corps lying a few feet away.

"I take it I missed the party eh brother?"

"That you did Roland." Arngrim held up his blade, turning it ever so slightly so that the rays of sun glinted off its sharp edges. Satisfied with his work, the big man withdrew his blade and sheathed it into his back scabbard. 

Celia turned her head to and fro staring at each man in turn. "Who are you people?"

Roland frowned then walked up to her. "I'm guessing my brother's playing his whole hero bit again. I apologize for our sudden intrusion. I am Roland and that is my elder brother Arngrim. He can be annoying sometimes but he's ultimately a good guy at heart."

Celia was utterly baffled at the amazing difference in scene. First she was fighting to save face against a man who had just saved her life and now she was being cordial with yet another man who claimed to be the former's brother. Celia found herself speechless and all she could do was comply absently with the man. 

"Uhh… I guess it's a pleasure to meet you Roland."

Roland smiled in turn. "The pleasure's all mi-"

"CELIA!!!!!!!!!"

All three people turned at the sudden shouting voice coming from the distance. Celia frowned and folded her arms stubbornly. Soon enough, a figure came charging through the trees. He was a medium height young man, about as young as Celia herself; roughly 16 or 17 at most. The young man had stark blue hair which was tied together in a clumsy pony tail. His clothing consisted of a dark tan tunic with matching colored leggings which were moderately baggy. Those pants folded under the traveling boots he wore. Strapped across his back was a sword scabbard with a medium sized blade in its sheath. 

The man's eyes were wide with fear and expectation. Sweat was running down his face as if his hairline was a water faucet. His hands were shaking and they could tell by the numerous scratches and blood marks that he had been tearing through the tree's at an alarming rate to get here. 

"Celia!" He finally said. "Are you ok? I heard you scream! Are… Are these men attacking you?" The blue haired teen now glared angrily towards the two brothers. 

Celia let out an angry sigh and stomped her foot for emphasis. "Kashel you're late! Some helpful partner you are! Your friend's about to die by some ogre and your too busy falling all over yourself to react in time. I had to get help from these strangers in order to get out and now I'm in debt. You know how much I hate debts!"

Kashel sighed, his shoulders sagging as he realized that once again he failed her. "Celia… I'm sorry."

Roland noticed the uncomfortable scene between the two and trained his eyes towards Arngrim expecting his brother to do something. Unfortunately, that was far from happening as Arngrim was now surveying their current surroundings, completely oblivious to the ensuing fight between their two guests. 

Roland sighed at his brother's disinterest for matters aside from battle then walked towards the two arguing companions. Much like Kashel, celia was similarly wearing a tunic with baggy leggings although her color scheme was a bit more of a faded tan color then his and her leggings were gray rather then tan. She too wore a sword scabbard yet hers was on her waist and her blade seemed slightly older then her companion's. Also across her belt were a number of small throwing daggers. 

Roland ignored all of this as he made his way towards the both of them. "Ok break it up you two. The fighting's over so there's no harm done right? Besides, you don't owe us anything anyway. Our job it to help others. Its part of our training."

"Training?" Suddenly Kashel became very interested. "What kind of training exactly?"

"We're training to become knights of Artolia like our father before us." Roland proclaimed proudly." 

"Really? Wow!" Kashel was now extremely livid with fascination. Celia sighed in an annoyed voice. "Oh great. This always happens to you when you hear about knights. Why don't you ever grow up Kashel?"

Kashel fastened an angry glare towards her. "Shut up. If you don't like it then you can go somewhere else until we're finished talking."

"Oh there's no way I'm leaving you alone with these people. Their antics and common sense might rub off on you." 

"Hey!"

"Ok ok that's enough." Roland intervened once more. "Look, me and my brother really must be going now."

"Are you still heading towards Artolia?" Kashel asked excitedly.

"Yes we are." 

"Great! Can we go with you?"

"KASHEL!" Celia was now becoming very angry. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M TRAVELING WITH THOSE TWO!"

"Fine then, I'll go alone. And you can stay here with the dead ogre to keep you company."

"What? No way I'm letting you screw yourself over by hanging out with these guys."

"So then are you saying you'll come with us?" Kashel had a hopeful hint in his voice.

Celia sighed and folded her arms stubbornly. "Well I suppose somebody's gotta keep you in line."

"This is a good idea I think." Roland said. "It might be more fun and a hell of a lot safer if we travel together. Don't you think so Arngrim?"

The group now all turned to face the big warrior. Arngrim was presently still looking off into the distance as if he were admiring the scenery. 

"Yeah whatever… There's something coming… something big."

"What?" Roland was now feeling slightly worried. "What do you mean?"

"The feeling's not right here. Somebody's tracking us. A lot of people actually."

"Oh $hit!" 

Both brothers quickly turned their faces towards Celia. The girl quickly turned red. 

"Umm… we should really get out of here."

"Celia, do you have something to do with this?"

"No Roland! It's just that… err…well…"

Kashel cast Celia a worried expression. "Celia they're almost here. I think it would be better if we came clean with these people if we're all going to be traveling together."

"Well I don't think so Kashel!" She fired back.

"Whatever you two are going to decide on, make it quick!" Arngrim said in an annoyed fashion. "Cause whoever those guys are, they're coming pretty quickly." They all could now hear the roar of booted feet marching towards their position. 

Suddenly a huge man in plate mail came charging through the trees. "I've found them!" He bellowed.

Celia gasped in fear, even more frantic then what Arngrim sensed in her before. She quickly grabbed Kashel's arm and turned towards the two brothers. "Oh $hit, they've found us! Run!!!"

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 3.


End file.
